Lost to the Darkness
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Kairi learns some extremely ghastly news...and has to see for herself if it's actually true. Oneshot. (Takes place in the AU where Lea didn't make it in time in DDD)


Kairi quietly snuck down the hall of the castle. Her heart raced.

_Is it true? _She asked herself. _Is it really true? _No, it couldn't have been. But Riku was not one to make up things like that for laughs, so she had to see for herself.

Everyone had told her that it was much too risky to try to infiltrate Organization XIII's headquarters by herself. They had spent a good deal of time and energy trying to convince her to not go. But she had made it clear that she _had_ to know that her friend was all right. Eventually, Riku caved in and took her to The World That Never Was, and helped her to sneak into the castle. He was following her now in disguise, but he kept his distance so that they would not attract attention.

She soon came upon the doorway she had been searching for. She held her breath before daring to look inside.

There he stood, looking out the room's only window at the ever-present night sky. He looked the same as she remembered him, except his hair was a silvery white; almost the same shade as Riku's, but slightly darker. He was in the uniform of the Organization: a black, hooded robe. He did not notice her presence.

She stayed in the doorway, contemplating her next move. Should she go in, or wait outside for Riku? She thought about waiting for the older boy, just in case. If what he had said _was_ true, then what lay waiting inside the room might be too hard for her to handle alone. She stood there for what felt like forever before making her choice.

She took a small step forward, then another and another, and wordlessly walked into the room. This time, she was noticed.

He turned his head to look at her. Golden eyes pierced into her instead of the friendly, deep blue eyes she was accustomed to seeing. She fell back a little; she couldn't breathe. It was true after all.

"Sora…what happened to you?" She barely managed to say it.

He smirked before looking back out the window. "Sora isn't here. I am Xehanort. One of many."

She gasped a little at the voice; it _sounded_ like him, but it was deeper in pitch and colder in tone.

"Xehanort…" she trailed off in thought. She had never heard the name before, but already she thought very negatively of whoever it really belonged to.

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She cried into his cloak. "Sora, please…I know you're still in there…somewhere. Can you hear me?"

He looked at her, disgusted at her display of emotion, and attempted to pry her off of his person. She held fast.

"Please Sora…come back. I miss you; we all miss you. Please…please just come back to us." She sobbed. In a choked voice, she whispered, "Come back to me."

Tears slid down her face and she buried her head into his hood. He still fought to get her to let go, but she simply wouldn't. Only when Riku arrived and pried her away was he free of her grasp. As she was pulled away, Kairi quickly and quietly slipped her lucky charm into one of his coat pockets.

"What are you doing?" The older boy yelled at her. "He's dangerous now. You should have waited for me before you came in here."

"I know." The girl said quietly, still crying. "I…I just thought…" She was unable to finish her sentence before breaking down into fierce sobbing.

Riku pulled her closer and quietly tried his best to comfort her. "I know. I know." He hushed her. He looked up at what remained of their once best friend, who now held a dark Keyblade in his hand that he had pointed at the two of them.

Kairi dried her eyes a little before looking at him again. She summoned Destiny's Embrace when she saw that he was in the offensive.

Riku put a hand on her arm and shook his head. He looked at "Xehanort" and said, "You can put that away; we're leaving."

The boy smirked at them and his Keyblade vanished. He watched the other two teenagers leave the room before turning back to his window and resuming his watch of the night sky.


End file.
